Savior
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Sequel to Alive.. Read to find out more R for lang and future chaps. Chapters 914 added UPDATE 4'24'07 The Story is currently on Pause, future chapters will begin again in a few months. Thank you
1. Dreams

**Title:** Savior -**Sequel to Alive**  
**Rating:** R for future chapters and plus some language  
**Author:** Onyx Wildcat  
**Fandom:** Pitch Black  
**Pairing:** Riddick and Jack...?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Riddick or any other character from PITCH BLACK. This is merely to entertain the silliness that is Riddick! ((Grins))  
**Feedback:** Please! It's what I LIVE for!! Tehe  
**Summary:** The truth is harder then fiction...  
**Authors Note::** _I couldn't help myself.. I had to write a continuation for all my lovelies!!::_

* * *

Search lights blinded the darkness with their unforgiving glare as guards patrol the outer rim of the massive electrified barbed wire fence. The cool summer breeze danced about the shadows as sad eyes peer out into the night. Nothing stirred within the blank white walls of the mental hospital.  
  
"It was all a dream..." A soft voice murmured as she rocked back and forth on the hard mattress. "Everything I thought was real.. Has been one fucked up dream.." Strange laughter pours passed pale lips as she wraps her thin arms about her knee's.  
  
"All this time.. Everything I ever wanted.. Just a dream.. Never real.."  
  
The metal door clicked open with a loud creak letting a flood of white light pour into the darkened room. She keeps her empty gaze on the window, ignoring the young woman drifting into the room next to her.  
  
"Miss Audrey? It's me Sarah." The nurse gently coaxes. "It's time for your Meds honey."  
  
With a whisper of a sigh, Audrey turns to Sarah and opens her mouth. Carefully four large pills are placed on her tongue. "Ok Hon, here's the water." Sarah explains as she brings a small cup of water to Audrey's lips. Slowly the cool water dances in her mouth making it easy for her to swallow the pills.  
  
"That's a girl. See? Not so bad right?" Sarah gives a genuine smile and takes the cup back. "Now you just lie down and get some sleep, those should help with the nightmares." Sarah leans over and helps Audrey under the sheets tucking her in. "Now if you need anything, you just press the blue button on your nightstand and I will come in and check on you ok?"  
  
Audrey nods slowly, her eyes a faded gray unlike the brilliant blue green that used to sparkle in the darkest of room. "Got it.." She murmurs in a scratchy voice, her mind half in and out of reality as Sarah takes one last look at her before leaving the room.  
  
"Goodnight Audrey." Sarah whispers with a sadness pouring from her gentle gaze as the door locks behind her.  
  
"I guess I need the sleep..." She thinks aloud as the Meds take their effect , "I'm not as broken as he thought.. I'm a fighter... I'm a killer.. I'm his Jack.." With her last fighting breath she slips into the void of timeless sleep where she is finally laid to rest in the welcoming arms of unconsciousness...

* * *

On a ship so far away from humanity, hiding within a blanket of stars a screen flashes blue. Sending eerie waves of light over a sleeping face. The only sound within the silent walls is the humming of the engines heading out into the unknown.  
  
The flashing light becomes too intense and pulls him from his dreamless slumber. A strong heartbeat speeds up as a deep yawn echoes through the darkness. "What the hell?" A deep voice asks as liquid silver orbs flash towards the screen. Twisting his head back and forth he lets out a deep satisfied groan as he snaps the kinks out his neck.  
  
"Alright Holy Man, this better be important." He leans forward and accepts the call only to see a very distressed Imam on the monitor. "I take it you got some bad news."  
  
Imam takes a moment to pull in a deep needed breath, "I hate to bother you Mr. Riddick." His usually calm tone now filled with sorrow. "It has been a while hasn't it?"  
  
"Get to the point." Riddick growls slightly annoyed. "Look I've got to catch up on some sleep before I get to the shipping lanes. So do me a favor and make this quick."  
  
Imam sighs softly closing his eyes. _'Ok this is getting old.'_ Riddick mutters silently to himself as he folds his hands in his lap waiting. "Mr. Riddick, I have bad news... Audrey.. Young Jack.. Passed away.."  
  
Riddick felt his heart stop, and for the split second his whole existence just vanished. "Say again?" Keeping his voice as normal as possible he fought his mind from having a complete meltdown.  
  
"I'm so sorry... The hospital officials claimed she had a heart attack last night when she fell asleep." Imam was clearly shaken, even through his strong collected exterior, he was falling a part. "I was informed a few minutes ago. I realize you told me to never reach you unless it was of terrible importance..."  
  
Riddick just sat there.. His shoulders slumped forward as his large hands gripped the top of his legs.. "Jack's dead?" Was the only thing that slipped passed his jaws as he let the truth sink in.  
  
"Yes Mr. Riddick.. I am terribly sorry.." Riddick finally got a grip of himself and clenched his jaws shut, "Thanks Holy Man.. Don't worry about it." There was nothing left to say, Imam had said his peace and understood that Riddick was a man of few words. "May Allah be with you." Was the last thing Imam said before Riddick disconnected the call.  
  
Time passed very slowly as he sat in the pitch black of the cock pit. Nothing mattered, the only thing he could think about was young Jack, with those beautiful eyes, looking up at him. That was the last thing he saw before he left.. Her beautiful smile, so full of life and hope..  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!"  
  
A thundering boom slammed against the metal walls of the ship as his body collapsed to the floor with a crash. Pain, guilt, sadness, and anger devoured every ounce of his soul all at once sending his emotions over the edge. "No! Why Her?! She was a good kid! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Riddick howled as tears streamed down his face and dripped in a rain of sorrow towards the deck.  
  
Jack was the only thing good in his life, that was the ONLY reason why he left her behind. He didn't want her to turn out like him! She deserved a normal life, something he never had. But no.. God had to be a piece of shit and take her away! "This ain't right... Snap out of it Riddick." He growled commanding himself to get a grip.  
  
Through his purple haze of sight a stream of red pulsed through his vision. "Calm down.." His voice lowered as he wiped the remaining human tears from his intense features and stood up. Clearing his thoughts he sat himself back in the pilots seat.  
  
That's when it hit.. _"Hospital Officials?"_ As quickly as the thought swept over his brain he placed a call to Imam..  
  
"This is Imam?" His tired face greeted Riddick with a calm expression, "Oh hello Mr. Riddick. What may I do for you?" He knew there was going to be questions..  
  
"You said something about Hospital Officials? You never told me Jack was in a hospital.." Riddick was keeping his cool, when all he wanted to do was scream.  
  
Imam nodded slowly and closed his eyes, "I did not know myself until I got the call Mr. Riddick." He brought his gaze back to the silver glare that watched him from the screen, "I had not spoken to young Jack for over a year now. The last time I saw her face was on a screen much like this one.."  
  
Imam's voice broke as the memories swam through his mind and poured from his lips. "She expressed to me that she was doing well and that she had set out to find you. I was against it, for her sake. But we both know how young Jack can be. She insisted that she was old enough to take care of herself. So I gave her my blessing.."  
  
"When was this exactly?" Riddick asked rather impatiently. _'Don't tell me it was her birthday.. Please don't tell me..'_ His mind begged with anticipation.  
  
"On her 21st birthday.." Imam replied rubbing his forehead with his hand. His thoughtful eyes filled with emotion as if something was trapped in the back of his mind.. Not realizing Riddick had seen it.  
  
"Holy Man I need a favor from you." Riddick leaned forward, "Get me the coordinates to that Hospital ASAP. I think I'm going to pay them a visit."  
  
"But Mr. Riddick.. I wouldn't advice on such a rash action." Imam interrupted with concern in his voice. Riddick raised a brow and glared at the Holy Man's image, "Oh? Why's that?" His voice holding some slight rebellion. "Because Mr. Riddick, I don't wish any harm to befall on you after such a tragedy as this."  
  
_'Who'd a thought? That hoodoo Holy Man actually gives a shit about my well being? No wonder I saved his ass.'_ He chimed to himself as a smirk danced over his lips. "Don't worry about me Holy Man, I'm not gonna cause too much trouble. Besides, I'm dead remember?"  
  
Imam merely shook his head and sighed. "Yes Mr. Riddick, I'll send the coordinates. You should have them shortly."  
  
"Thanks." Riddick murmured, in his own way, and as subtle as it was, he was grateful.  
  
"Goodnight to you." Was all Imam said before cutting off the call. Leaving Riddick with coordinates to the Mental Institution that held Jack for the last year of her life.  
  
He had no idea why she had found herself in such a place, little did he know that the truth was more horrifying then any nightmare. 


	2. The Changing Tides

  
  
"Permission to land granted. Welcome to Jackal's Isle!"  
  
The fake voice exclaimed through the com as Riddick brought his large Ship into port. It had taken him about a month to get there, but it was worth the flight time. Gave him enough time to think and get his ass together before he flew into the most ungodly of places.  
  
Jackal's Isle. It was a small planet made for only one purpose, a giant Institution for the Criminally Insane. Made the Slam look like a fuckin' field day. Riddick was lucky enough never to be brought to this shit hole, but he'd heard the stories..  
  
And they were never pretty.  
  
This is where they would bring young punks and anyone else they could get their hands on and do only god knows what on them until they either completely lost it or wound up dead. Never in a million years did he even imagine that jack would end up in this place. Hell they almost sent his Shiv happy ass here on more then one occasion.  
  
"You've gotta be shittin' me.." The slight hint of amazement came out as a sarcastic spat from his parted lips as he gazed at the huge fence. "Damn kid, what the hell happened?"  
  
The place was one giant compound! Surrounded with nothing but nasty electrified fence that stretched out for miles plus, the tangles of endless barbed wire that still held remains of escapes the failed terribly.  
  
"You must be Doctor Johnson? Good to have you here! I'm Doctor Morris, the head of Staff on Jackal's Isle." His blonde hair and blue eyes made Riddick want to burst out with, _'Blue eyed Devil'_. Doctor Morris had too much of a resemblance for him not to think of that shady Merc. Hell he even stank of Johns!  
  
Riddick nodded with his very impressive attire. Good, dumb bastard bought the disguise. He was proud of himself, dressed all proper in gray slacks and a nice coat. Looked like a lawyer.  
  
_'I could just see Jack's face if she saw me wearin' this.. She'd take one look at me and tell me I look like a fuckin' idiot!'_ Riddick laughed inside as he strolled along side Dr. Morris into the front gate.  
  
"I was surprised that someone with your expertise wanted to take a look around my facility." Morris's voice caused Riddick's blood to run cold. It was like listening to the dying screams of a rabbit having it's throat cut. Lovely huh?  
  
"I had time to myself and thought it would be a good experience to come and have a look at what you've done here." He replied in a pleasant tone, doing a great job of hiding his need for slitting this asshole's throat.. Slowly..  
  
The thought made him smile.  
  
"So what would you like to see first Dr. Johnson?" Morris asked with a strange sparkle to his crystal eyes.  
  
"Actually I would like to have a look in the infirmary, you know take a peak at the forgotten." Riddick was keeping his front intact. The best part wasn't the wig of well kept brown hair, or his slight southern accent, oh no.  
  
The best part was his eyes, covered in perfect deep brown contacts that actually shielded his sensitive gaze from dangerous light.  
  
A twisted grin swept over the happy go lucky mans face, "Aw yes, the stiff's. Best place to be, no one talks back." Morris chimed with a sick cackle as he led Riddick through the great halls toward the Morgue.  
  
_'Sick fuck..'_ Riddick's beast growled in disgust while he kept himself outwardly pleasant. "So very true, especially when you're working late. Don't need to be spooked." He forced a convincing laugh that Morris bought without hesitation.  
  
After several minutes of twists and turns throughout huge corridors, which Riddick so carefully analyzed, they came to a large door. Canting his head to the side he gazed at the massive door that resembled a gate to hell. Seemed fitting as the word Purgatory was written on the faded white paint.  
  
It made a booming SNAP as it swept over the white floor. His heart leapt against his rib cage as the overwhelming stench of death invaded his nose. Bringing a hand to his face he covered his mouth and glanced over to Morris who in turn, was doing the exact same thing.  
  
"Smells pretty bad I know, but once you get inside you get used to it." Morris chuckled and waved him along. "Where would you like to go first?" He asked as Riddick got a hold of his need to heave.  
  
"I want to see the most recent. If that's possible?" Riddick asked with a smile. "Not a problem Dr. Johnson, just follow me and I'll have you meeting the newbies in no time."  
  
_'This man seriously needs a bullet in the back of his skull.'_ Beast laughed inwardly as Riddick made his way with Dr. Moron into the very last door to their left. As soon as the door opened, he let the fresh scents fill his senses... But something was off.. Where's Jack?  
  
Thinking on his feet he walked to the middle of the room, his hands crossed loosely on his lower back as he took one look around. "Dr. Morris, I recently received a file concerning a young Miss Audrey.." He spoke with a clarity that brought Dr. Morris to his side like a moth to a flame, awaiting it's death.  
  
"And in the report it spoke of her having delusions, nightmares." He turned his thoughtful gaze to Morris and continued, "But it did not specify if she was still alive or not. Could you clarify this for me?"  
  
Morris suddenly looked visibly shaken, as if he had just been caught stealing candy from a baby. "Well Dr. Johnson.." "Call me Dave." Riddick interrupted with a wink.  
  
"Dave," Morris's expression shifted to comfort, showing Riddick he was fitting in the palm of his dangerous hand.  
  
He watched as Morris took a look around the room before leaning very close to his side, "The truth is, she isn't deceased. She's being used as a Ginny pig for some new treatments. We led her Father to believe she had passed away from a heart attack last month so he wouldn't interfere."  
  
He gave Riddick a wink that caused his blood to boil. "You know how it is, we don't want any unnecessary lawsuits on our hands because we're using some no body for our research."  
  
"Gotcha." Riddick whispered through clenched teeth that looked completely innocent to the oblivious Dr. Moron when in truth it was a sign that he was close to ripping his head off. Before Riddick could ask, Dr. Dumb ass gladly spilled the juicy information.  
  
"I'd like you to come and see the progress we've made in out Section 6 project. Apparently she is the only one in our entire time of study that has survived all of the required tests before actual preparation."  
  
Riddick raised a brow as Morris led him through another large door that seemed just as inviting as the last they had entered. "Interesting, what is Section 6? I don't believe I got the Bio on that file."  
  
Morris let out a soft laugh and patted the larger man on the shoulder, "That's because my dear man, this is My Pet project. And since you have all the background work for such a delicate research I decided you should have the privilege of seeing it in process."  
  
_'And once I figure out what you Mother Fuckers have done with Jack I'll make damned sure you that you die.. Screaming.'_  
  
He smiled to himself and followed Morris into a round room that was apparently high above another room. "Awe a viewing area I take it?" Riddick asked while he brought a hand to his chin in curiosity.  
  
"Exactly, if you come this way we don't have to strain our necks to see what's taking place below. Just follow me a tad bit more and I promise it will be worth your while Dave."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Riddick followed once more...  
  
The last thing he thought he would ever see appeared before him as he landed on the last step of the flight of stairs he had just ventured down. 


	3. Don't Look

  
  
There in the center of the room was a young woman, held painfully in thick steel restraints. They resembled medieval shackles, bound about her ankles, knees, wrists, elbows and one large steel collar about her neck. Her eyes where shielded by a thick blind fold that connected to the back of the collar. A painful looking bit held firmly between her jaws.  
  
_'Not like this..'_ His heart was bleeding with pain at the vision of someone he'd grown to care for... and yet... This wasn't Jack.. Whoever this young woman had become was not that innocent faced girl he'd met so long ago.  
  
Her nearly naked form was only covered in thin white pieces of cloth over her private areas while the rest of her body tensed and rippled with muscle. Jesus was she toned! Her entire physique had been completely transformed from small and fragile to well defined layers of strength.  
  
Her skin had even taken on a new color, as Riddick could see in his corrective lenses. Not only did they shield his shined eyes from the intensity of light, but gave him complete visibility of color.  
  
He stood in awe at this reborn creature bound only 20 steps before him. Jack had become a beast! Her skin shimmered a deep gold color in the bright florescent lights of the laboratory, while this mane of hair fell in raven black waves to her waist.  
  
"Quite the specimen isn't she doctor?" Morris broke the silence while crossing his arms across his chest. He was looking over Jack like she was some kind of rare gem that he so greedily snatched up and tainted.  
  
Riddick fought the urge to leap forward and tear that mans body from limb to limb. "Yes, she's incredible." He murmured in a tone that caught Jack's attention. The sound of metal dancing against itself echoed softly in the vast room as she tilted her confined head toward the familiar voice.  
  
_'That's right kid, Riddick's here.'_ The pain and sorrow he felt seeing her trapped made his stomach twist into a thousand knots weaving in and out of each other until the need for breath became agony.  
  
Riddick turned his gaze to Morris and took a step toward him, "Why such harsh containment?" It was killing him to see her like that, for Riddick knew all too well of the suffering she must have been going through. "Well in all honesty we didn't need to have more fatalities on our hands."  
  
"More fatalities ?" Riddick questioned with a quirked brow. _'This should be interesting.'_  
  
"Yes 35 to be exact, of course that isn't including the first 50 victims she attained on her first 9 months here in Jackal's Isle. But that was before Sarah.." He trailed off for a moment as a strange smirk contorted his shiny features. "Aw Sarah.. She was a god send you know."  
  
"How so?" Riddick was _VERY_ intrigued now.  
  
"You see Sarah was the last test subject, she was the only one that survived it. But the tests had failed with her genetic makeup, leaving her completely un scaved. So instead of getting rid of her, we put her to good use. Young Audrey here took a liking to Sarah and we saw this as the perfect opportunity.  
  
Using Sarah's bond to Audrey we were able to feed her pills to keep her sedated. But to our miscalculations the sedatives didn't take effect like normal human subjects. In fact it took 3 months of heavy doses to finally wear down her system rendering her unconscious so we could start the preparations."  
  
Jack's ears were perked to the conversation so close to her conformed body. She was waiting, for that moment, for that beautiful transition in Riddick's voice to give her the ok to unleash fury. Sure she was locked up pretty tight, but Dr. Dip Shit had no idea what she was _NOW_ capable of.  
  
Jack just shined them on while they began their horrible tests. Knowing full well that when Riddick found out about her supposed **'Death'** that there would be no stopping him from finding her. Maybe those dreams were just something to keep her sane through those long months of being fed those fucking pills.  
  
"What is she capable of?" He asked in an intrigued tone that caused his covered eyes to sparkle with mischief.  
  
Morris tilted his head while resting his hands on his hips, "She's a killer. Hell we brought it out of her! Had no idea she had this kind of potential. Her internal workings even to the very microscopic of fiber held a tremendous power that I couldn't wait to unleash."  
  
_'No shit? Damn Jack.. I guess you are like me after all.'_ He thought with a hint of a proud smile eating away his intense expression. _'Can't wait to see what you can do kid... Can't wait.'_  
  
"So far she's shown much improvement, it's as thou she wants to better herself. Which I admire greatly, Audrey has responded well to the predator mixture."  
  
"Pardon? Did I hear you right when you said Predator Mixture?" _'What the fuck did you pump her with?'_  
  
"Indeed you did. Best mixture we've come up with so far." Morris sighed with a satisfied gleam in his devil blue eyes.  
  
_'He can't be serious.. Because if he starts naming off specific animals it's gonna take a lot for me to not laugh'_ "And what exactly does the Predator Mixture pertain to?"  
  
Morris turned his wicked gaze to Riddick and grinned, "The best of the best. Lets see," He trailed off as he pulled a sheet from a small desk to his right. "Aw here we are." With a swift motion he handed Riddick the sheet...  
  
It had over 5 names listed... In Order of specific genetic traits...  
  
**Dolphin:** Echolocation AKA singing sight  
**Owl:** Perfect vision in a pitch black environment  
**Hyena:** Stamina when running long distances  
**Turkey Vulture:** Highest capability for sense of smell  
**Jaguar:** Stealth and elongated eye teeth  
  
Riddick shook his head slowly while handing the sheet back to Dumb Shit himself. "You chose Earth animals?" _'This man has to be the dumbest asshole I have ever laid eyes upon!'_ It was getting harder for him to not roar into laughter, because he just turned Jack into one the deadliest predators ever known to live, well besides him of course.  
  
"Earth has the most unique and dangerous there is. They were also easier to acquire for our Section 6 Project. I have to say that I'm quite impressed with how her DNA responded to the different species we introduced into her system."  
  
A low growl rumbled into the air catching both men off guard. Bringing their gaze toward the sound, they found themselves peering at what seemed to be a very awake and very _pissed_ off Jack.  
  
_'Give me a sign big guy. I'm waitin'.'_ She thought with an inward smile as Riddick felt a strange shiver run down his spine as if feathers had danced along his back.  
  
_'Hell what are you waitin' for then? You wanna get out of here, be my guest. I'll just stand back and enjoy the fun.'_ He chimed to himself and watched in astonishment as she quirked her head at him as if he had bluntly spoken to her.  
  
But he knew better, it was just her Aura calling out to him, sending him waves of emotions and energy. A small smile embraced his full lips as he took a step back, toward Jack. Morris furrowed his brow in question as Riddick took another step back, now only 18 steps away from Miss Pissy herself.  
  
"I would advice you not to get any closer then that Dr. Johnson. Thou she is heavily restrained there is no telling to what she might do." He seemed more afraid of what she might do to Him rather then the safety of Riddick.  
  
"She's still human Morris, don't have to treat her like an animal because you fucked with her DNA." His once sweet southern drawl was now becoming a fading song into the dull lab air.  
  
"She has always been a predator, you just helped her unleash it." The depth and tone of his baritone voice seeped passed his twisted grin snaring Morris by the balls and causing spine chilling waves of fear to spasm in his brain. "Honestly Doc? I think she'd like to repay you for it."  
  
_'Finally!'_ Her mind barked gleefully as she focused her new found strength to pulse under every web of muscle rippling throughout her near naked flesh.  
  
In slow motion her body trembled causing the restraints to quiver and break against her angry skin. Morris watched in pure horror as Jack opened her jaws and clamped down, biting her abnormally long K9's into the bit making it bend to her will before spitting it out.  
  
Making quick work of the situation she thrashed her head from side to side shattering the thick chain the connected to her collar and other shackle like restraints.  
  
Panting softly as the fragments of metal pinged along the floor sending a chorus of sharp shimmering flashes to invade his dumbfounded sight. With a steady breath she took a step forward, finally free of the terrible living hell he had put her through.  
  
"Bad bad Morris.." She growled in a dry voice from the screams that had ripped at her vocal cords the night before. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." With those last few words she took her hand and removed the cloth shielding her eyes.  
  
The torn material floated effortlessly to the cold floor as she opened her eyes for what seemed like the first time...  
  
Turning her head to Riddick she flashed a deadly yet warm grin. "Hey big guy! Long time no see."  
  
"Likewise Kid." All he could do was smile back, because after this moment the shit was seriously going to hit the fan.  
  
Morris's expression went from horror to pure and silent terror at the realization of what was taking place before him... Hell was like heaven in the eyes of the beast...  
  
But this beast held no sense of devils or angels.. Every person knows... Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.. In laments terms..  
  
He was seriously fucked. 


	4. Release The Beast

**Chapter Four:** Release the Beast..

"You think you can keep me locked up for this long without repercussions? Are you that incredibly stupid James?" Jack was on a roll, "I'm not very impressed with how you're handling all of this Doc, you're making me look bad."

_'Impressive kid, keep going I'm really enjoying this.'_ Riddick thought while crossing his massive arms firmly across his chest. He wasn't going to step in, in fact, he was going to let the fun begin on it's own. It was just too good to pass up.

"Miss Audrey stay back! I will call security!" Morris choked in the most threatening tone he could muster but only came out as a fearful chime, "I don't want to have to terminate you."

She made her way off the small platform she had been bound to and stopped. Her eyes narrowed in a look of pure hatred. "Terminate me? You make it sound like I'm some kind of Virus you are so quick to be rid of. What happened honey? Things not going fast enough for you?"

Her cruelty was very apparent as she ran her free hands through her wild locks of black hair.That's when she stopped and took a piece of hair and examined it with curiosity, "Oh look, even my hair is a different color. Shit I wonder what else you've changed on me." She announced thoughtfully before bringing her gaze back to the trembling Doctor.

"This is sweet and all but we don't have enough time for foreplay Jack, get on with it." Riddick reminded as he shifted his way toward the door, listening for any sounds of others that may have caught on to the excitement in the lab. Even though he truly enjoyed this game of cat and mouse, they had to move fast before lock down.

Jack stomped her foot and huffed resembling a small child. "Awe but I was having so much fun." She sighed as a wicked grin devastated the beautiful features of her face. "Well James, it's been good. Alas, all good things must come to an end."

Without hesitation she closed the gap between them in a blinding speed that Riddick himself found quite impressive. By the time she had reached Morris he was on his knees and sobbing for his life.

"Please Audrey, please don't kill me.. I beg you.." His pathetic attempts only made Jack laugh in amusement. She had dropped the cat and mouse game and was ready to go in for the kill.

"Oh grow some fuckin' dignity and die like a man." She growled and in one swift lunge of her hand, she lashed out, gripped his throat and snapped back. Pulling out his Adams apple in one clean stroke.

Riddick just looked at her with a raised brow, "That's very sweet Jack.." He chimed sarcastically at the gruesome scene before him, "You ready to go?"

"Not quite, gotta leave a parting gift." With one graceful snap of her hand to her upper right arm, the sound of flesh and skin ripped in a sickening chorus as she tore out a large chip from the soft tissue and shoved it into the mouth of a very dead Morris.

Riddick shook his head a bit and waved her over as he peaked out the door. "We've got about 5 minutes to get to the ship and get into orbit. From there I have a special parting gift of my own." He murmured in a low voice as Jack opened the door and took his hand.

"Now!" She howled and flew forward, dragging all 230 pounds of man along with her. He didn't argue but kept pace. Amazed at her strength as she darted passed corners upon corners, leading them through endless corridors, another large door until they found themselves out in the open.

"Planning this much?" He teased not even breaking a sweat.

Meanwhile Jack was completely focused on her surroundings, her eyes scanning the perimeter. Her mouth hung open as she took in short bursts of air, tasting scents drifting off the cool breeze.

"Shh." Jack whispered and pulled him behind her as two heavily armed guards walked up with equally nasty looking dog like beasts at their side. No words were needed as Riddick let his senses take over. Shit was about to get even more interesting as the huge dog like beasts growled in their direction.

"Hey what was that?" The first guard questioned as he seemed to be unable to see them. His large gauge was loose in his lazy arms as he looked down at his animal companion. Then glanced back to the source.. Still he found.. Nothing.

"What is it Murphy?" The second guard voiced as he glanced at his beast.

"I don't see shit Marks, seems like they're making a fuss for nothing."

"You're probably right. Come one Murphy lets go." The guards feeling satisfied at their decision, left Jack and Riddick completely untouched.

Riddick said nothing even though his mind was repeating, _'What the fuck? They were standing right in front of us! How could they not see us?'_ Instead of bringing it up to Jack, he entwined his fingers between hers and began moving toward his ship.

Surprisingly no one saw them.

No alarms sounded, no lights drenched their bodies. It was almost as if they could just walk away and no one would have noticed. But he wasn't about to risk that and pulled her to his ship. Making quick work they strapped themselves in and threw the thrusters into full throttle. Sending them slamming into orbit.

Once safely in space Riddick turned his gaze to Jack and grinned, "Say Sayonara Mother Fuckers."

With a tap of his hand a button flashed bright green causing a sound to erupt through the ship as a huge missile flew from beneath them and went flying toward the compound. At a blinding speed it seemed to rip through the atmosphere and collided into the heart of the institution.

Once imbedded deep into the center of the facility they had about 30 seconds to burst those engines and dive deeper into space.

"Hold on kid, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Suddenly a blinding light swelled behind them followed by a silent boom that sent a huge mushroom cloud passed the highest rim of the atmosphere and bellowed into space.

Luckily the only thing they felt was the waves of aftermath streaming passed the ship, rattling their teeth as the ship jolted and jerked against the fading pulses of the massive nuke. Moments went by as the ship was put on auto pilot, leading them far away from the devastation.

Riddick let out a yawn and unhooked his seatbelt. It was time to relax and also time for some answers. Shit it was time to get to know the young woman he just risked his ass for.

Jack sat back, leaning her head against the chair as blood trickled from the self inflicted wound on her arm. She seemed to be content, as if she was lost between thoughts and sleep. It was as though the torn flesh of her arm had absolutely no effect as she blinked several times trying to wake from some kind of dream.

With a quick shake of her head she snapped out of it and turned her gaze to Riddick, who was just sitting there, watching her. Luminescent silver blue orbs danced in question as she held his gaze.

_She was free… This wasn't a dream anymore… _

He was real…

"Think you need to clean that up." He stated softly causing her to glance at the wound still streaming with crimson.

"I've had worse." She replied and let her head fall back. Not even caring that she could lose too much blood and go into shock. "It'll stop eventually."

Riddick kept his words to himself as he got up and disappeared into the back of the pilots quarters. After a few long seconds he returned and kneeled before her, catching her some what dazed attention.

"I'm going to stitch this up before it gets worse. If you don't like it, tough. I didn't come out here to save your ass and then just have you die on me. Got it?"

She shrugged and sat up so he had better access, "Patch me up."


	5. Nothing Makes Sense

**Chapter Five:** _Nothing Makes Sense…_

He carefully cleaned the wound with the best rubbing alcohol you could find and stopped to see if there was any indication that she was uncomfortable, and to his surprise, she just calmly watched him without so much as a flinch.

Jack was starting to grow on him again by the simple fact that her eyes were still the same beautiful shade of ocean blue that had always danced in his memories.

Ignoring his hushed urges to do more then mend her wound, he pulled out a sewing kit he had bought especially for such occasions and placed it before him so she could see what he was about to do.

"Alright.." He sighed while rubbing a large hand against his forehead. "This is the fun part. I'm going to take this and slide it through your flesh and pull it back into place."

Understanding poured from her intense gaze as she nodded in response, "I've had it done many times Riddick. I just never got to watch."

His mouth clenched slightly at the thought of them slicing her open and putting her back together like she was some kind of frog dissected for their own amusement. What she must have gone through, the things they must hade done to her.. He didn't want to think about. All he could think about was keeping her safe and that was exactly what he was going to do, at all costs.

"Grit your teeth kid, because this is going to seriously sting."

Before she could utter a reply he popped the sharp end of the needle in the torn skin and began to pull it through. Not a word passed her lips as he worked the ripped flesh like he was an artist painting the perfect portrait. He wanted to make the scar as little as possible so he was going to make damned sure he took his time. No matter how badly it hurt her.

Over ten minutes of careful stitching he was finally finished. All the while wondering why she was so quiet. _'Jack has either nerves of steel of has passed out.'_

"You still there?" He asked in a soft purr and gently touched her chin. Riddick couldn't help the small smirk on his face when he saw her sleeping soundly, unaware that he had completely patched her up. "Don't blame you Jack. After the shit you've been through, I'd be sleeping too."

Putting the sewing kit aside he stood up and gently wrapped her in his arms, careful not to wake her. It was easy to hold her close as he made his way through the ship and brought her to his large sleeping quarters. It looked more like a master sweet then a normal sleep deck onboard ship.

The walls were coated in metallic black paint that shimmered against the soft glowing light fading into the room from the hallway. A small desk and chair sat at the left hand corner as a large dresser sat at the opposite side.

A door just ten steps from the entrance led into a large bathroom equipped with an old fashioned bathtub and a spacious shower with two heads on either side of the closed stall. Just because Riddick lived on a ship did not mean he couldn't live it up a bit. So he made it his home, like a space traveling RV…

Making his way to the enormous bed he gently placed her sleeping form down and stopped. What kind of horrors she must have locked in that pretty head, he could only imagine. Riddick kneeled down so he could look directly at her face and ran a large hand tenderly against her cheek. Still so young, so soft, as if she hadn't changed much over the years.. But she had.

Her thin physique had changed dramatically. No longer small and fragile but well built with layers upon layers of trimmed muscle. Her entire form had thickened, it looked as though even her frame and bone structure had grown.

Her hips and thighs were larger, her stomach had an impressive six pack while her back and upper body rippled with power. Her arms and legs were well defined as well, making her look more ferocious then ever before. The more Riddick thought about it, the more he came to realize that Jack was now a female version of himself.

_'Let's just hope she's not Exactly like me.'_ Riddick thought with a soft chuckle and smoothed some wild strands of hair from her face.

She looked so peaceful and yet something troubled him. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but there was definitely something very off about her. It was as though he was looking at a stranger, a fading image of the young woman he had known so many years ago.

To Riddick, Jack had always been much like a kid sister. Even though he hadn't spent much time with her, he could read her like an open book. She had always mimicked him, always tried to impress him with her knowledge of things. Riddick found it amusing at the time.

Yet why such a beautiful young thing would want to be like a ruthless killer..? He'd never understand.

There was so much he didn't know about her, so many things she kept hidden in that beautiful head that it started to plague him. His curiosity was starting to get the better of him again as he watched her sleeping soundly on his large bed.

"Don't go.." She suddenly murmured, catching his attention and bringing him back to the present.

Riddick stood silently and sat next to her on the mattress, gently draping his massive arm over her and thought, _'She must be having one of those dreams again..'_

Jack turned and curled up against him. The warmth of his body must have triggered something as her eyes shot open and stared at him. She didn't speak, she just gazed up at the mystery that had swept over her dreams. Why he was just sitting there watching her, she didn't care. Nor did she question it.

This was Riddick, as unpredictable as a wild storm. He was a force unlike anything the universe had ever witnessed. Untamed, cunning and completely unrestrained. To know him was to know the song of the wind. It was ever changing, never staying in one place too long and yet, it would always return. It could be gentle and playful one moment, then violent and dangerous the next.

Yes, Riddick was like the wind.. An invisible force that once you're experienced.. You'd never be the same.

Riddick slowly pulled his arm back to rest on his thigh as he sat silently next to her, locking his gaze with the intensity of her eyes. She seemed to be reading him, every line of his face to the silver pulse of his luminescent gaze.

"How's it feel?" He asked finally while his eyes danced from her arm back to her face.

"Fine." Jack replied in a soft voice, never breaking eye contact.

Riddick stood quickly and put his hands on his hips, "Well, I'm pretty sure you don't feel like walking around dressed in rags, so when you're ready the top drawer of the dresser has clothes for you." He motioned toward the bathroom, "The bathroom is through that door, you can take a shower or bath when you want."

Having said that he made his way to the hallway and stopped, turning his head toward her, "When you're hungry I'll be in the mess hall. It won't be hard to find."

Nodding her head slightly she watched as his silhouette disappeared into the hallway. She listened as his soft footsteps danced down the hall and into a large room. _'Must be the dining area.'_ She thought to herself and sat up, throwing her legs over the bed.

Every muscle ached as she stood up, sending a low groan to pass her clenched teeth while a stabbing pain whipped at her side… Where her ovaries would be…

"Oh fucking fantastic." She expressed with annoyance and padded to the bathroom. Not really caring that the door to the room and bathroom were wide open she stripped naked and found her way into the shower.

Finding everything she needed she flipped on the warm water and stepped under the soothing waves of the shower heads. A waterfall of warmth drenched her tired flesh as she leaned her forearms against the wall. Jack closed her eyes as the water sprayed over her form from head to toe, leaving nothing untouched.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as her muscles finally began to relax, "Damn this feels good." She chimed to herself and began to scrub her body with sweet smelling soap.

Not caring how long it took she finally rinsed off and stepped out, leaving a small pool of water on the bathroom floor as she wrapped herself in a large towel and padded back into the bedroom.

The room was at about fifteen percent visibility which in the past would have been sheer darkness to her eyes. But after everything Doctor Dip Shit had done to her, the thought of calling the lights up was ridiculous while she casually stepped toward the dresser and pulled out a black tank and black pants.

Another small stab of pain twisted in her womb, "Shit." She cursed into the darkness, grabbed the clothes and proceeded quickly into the steamy bathroom. "Let's hope that Riddick has something…" Jack thought aloud as she started to open cabinets. After a minute of finding nothing she came to a small box labeled, **Feminine Needs.**

The words nearly made her roar with laughter as she placed the box on the counter and peered into the mirror. The mere thought of Riddick actually having "Stuff" for her time of the month was hilarious! She could just imagine the persons face when Big Ass Riddick was buying it… Priceless..

Meanwhile Riddick became impatient and decided that after an hour and a half it was time to go see if she was dressed. Making his way quietly toward his room he noticed the door was still wide open and slipped inside. He took a quick glance of the room and didn't find Jack.

That's when he noticed the scent.. It was thick, rich, and coppery. Unable to resist his beast perked its head up and growled.

Furrowing his brow he snuck toward the savory scent that brought him to the bathroom and only felt himself stop in his tracks.

Jack was dressed in all black, her hair pulled back in a long braid that fell to her hips. She was standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection curiously and smiled, "Sorry it took me so long. I had to take care of something."

Her voice was like a velvet caress against his sensitive ears as she to turned to face him in the darkness, "Smell something interesting?" She chimed rather deviously and walked up to him. "The scent of thick warm blood and hormones perhaps?"

Riddick just narrowed his quick silver gaze and raised a brow, "What's your point?" He growled in a husky voice too low to be pleasant.

"Yes Riddick if you must know, I'm in heat. Just do me a favor and don't push my buttons." Jack retorted with a wink and walked passed him. The smile on her face indicated that this was going to be an interesting flight. While secretly knowing that his beast would be writhing at the chance to her at her while she was on her period.

Riddick watched her for a moment, the sway of her hips playing a dangerous game in his mind. Shrugging it off he joined her and led her to the mess hall where they could finally sit down and catch up...


	6. Through the ashes and into the Flame

**Authors Note:: I'm so sorry for the wait, and for a lot of the errors in the last chapters. When I wrote it I wasn't as focused as before, I was fighting writers block. Now I have gotten back into the groove and I'm pleased to announce I'm working on this story as we speak. I want to say thank you to everyone who read Alive and who've been by my side the whole way. Thank you for being wonderful! Now on to the story.::**

* * *

_Gentle silence wrap me in your secret embrace.  
__Let not the hatred of broken hearts consume my tired spirit.  
__Oh guardians of my sleeping refuge!  
__Take away the nightmares that threaten to rip my wounded heart.  
__I plead, I bleed.. That one day.. My dark angel would find me.  
__Let not the world fear the darkness as I drift deeper into madness..  
__Take me love, as I breathe my last breath..  
__And fall into the abyss of empty dreams._

The humming of the ship trembled quietly through the halls as Riddick and Jack made their way toward the mess hall. Not a word was spoken as they continued forward side by side. There was so much to say but that could wait, for Jack truly enjoyed the simplicity of his presence. Whether or not he uttered a word, with Riddick so close she finally felt at ease.

Riddick's mind was at a terrible dilemma… He couldn't stop the thoughts that ran amuck in his head. '_Why am I reacting this way? Ok so I haven't really been with a woman in a long time but this is Jack. Remember? The little girl with the fiery disposition? Get a hold of yourself and play it off. Besides, you have great self control.. Right?'_

A low annoyed growl rumbled from his chest and slipped passed his full lips as they found themselves at a table. This really wasn't a good time to feel.. Excited. First of all, this was Jack. And secondly.. No. Not going to happen.

"Riddick.. You feelin' ok big guy? Her voice gently pulled him away from the current of thoughts that tormented his mind.

"I'm fine. Sit." He replied in his collected manner and motioned for her to take a seat in front of him as he did the same. "Been along time since we've sat at the table together. Thought we could catch up."

Jack narrowed her cat like gaze at him with a gleam he couldn't quite figure out, but he wouldn't need to.

"Went looking for you when I got tired of sitting on my ass waiting for you to magically appear. But wouldn't you know, I ended up in a mental ward that fucked with my genetic makeup." She replied in a icy voice and crossed her arms under her breasts.

Riddick leaned his arms on the table's surface and put his hands together, "You know I didn't have a choice."

He didn't like leaving her in the first place. But what the hell was he supposed to do with a kid while he had every Merc and bounty hunter in the universe on his ass? It's one thing to look out for ones own self preservation, but a teenager with no real life experience? There is no telling how long she would have survived if he had taken her with him.

Jack held a solemn expression on her face and sighed, "Doesn't matter anymore, I'd actually rather forget then dwell on it." Her mind swam with thoughts of the first day she set her eyes on Riddick.

He was chained up like some kind of animal while Carolyn was asking him questions. She remembered even then how beautiful he seemed, how magnificent a creature Riddick was. More then anything she wanted to be close to him, because out of everyone on that shit hole of a planet, he was the only one she Knew, wouldn't lay a hand on her.

Jack had seen something in him that no one else had. With young eyes, free of all prejudgment, she could see the soul behind the deadly gleam of his luminescent silver gaze.

The chains, the bit, the goggles, and the shiv's had no effect on her. Because in all honesty, none of that shit mattered. Jack saw something in him she thought was rare and unique; she had seen a small glimpse of herself.

A person running from a past that refused to be forgotten. That no matter what they did, everyone would always assume they were other then what they truly were. People can be real sheep sometimes. If only they knew how much it hurt when they assumed the lies that were fed so easily to them…

Riddick shifted in his seat while he examined her every move. Jack seemed to be falling back into her mind, a trait that he, himself, had done many times in the past. She seemed so calm and collected, untouched by her surroundings, and in a strange way, at peace.

He was never close to her, now that he thought about it. This young woman sitting across the table from him had only wanted to be close to him. This realization hit him hard nearly choking him as a lump formed in his throat. Jack at her most innocent had only wanted to feel connected to something, even if it was Riddick.

Why had he been so blind? He did care for the squirt, she was adorable and had a way about her that caused him to rethink some of his actions. Riddick never meant to hurt her, he just wanted her as far away from him as possible… He wanted her to be safe.

"So you going to feed me or do I have to start chewing on my arm?" Jack uttered softly, bringing Riddick from his never ending thoughts.

He furrowed his brow in an unimpressed manner and stood up. "You want food, follow me." His words were cool and aloof as he turned on the heel of his foot and proceeded to walk toward the kitchen.

Jack shook her head with a smirk and followed in his footsteps. She noted how large this ship truly was, "Think this ship is big enough Riddick?" She mused sarcastically while catching up to him.

He didn't answer, instead he brought her over to a large cabinet and opened its doors. It was filled with every kind of food and drink imaginable. Riddick stood back and watched in silent contemplation as Jack's eyes widened. A site he remembered well…

"Think you out did yourself old man." She chuckled and snatched a box of cereal and turned her gaze to him, "All I need is a bowl, spoon and milk and I'm set."

Riddick pointed to the right of the large cabinet where a frig sat. "It's in there." He replied in his usual growl of a voice.

Jack raised a brow and shrugged as she went to the frig and got the milk, found her way around the kitchen, where she also found a spoon and bowl and made her way back to the table they first sat at. After scarfing down at least three large bowls of the sugary goodness she let rip a mighty burp and grinned in pride.

"Fine dinning at its best." She murmured to herself. Full yes, tired? No. All that sugar was dancing through her system, not to mention the high amount of energy that already existed in her veins. Jack wanted to run around in circles, but that might not do well with Riddick.

"You got a Dojo right?" She asked finally while standing up.

"You're a sharp one." Riddick replied with a devious smirk planted on his face. 'This should be interesting, sparring with her. Maybe she can keep up. She may have all those abilities but she lacks style. We'll see about fixing that.'

Riddick thought to himself and led her from the mess hall toward his favorite room of the ship. Where he could go and get lost in his daily exercises and routines.

"This is where I'll teach you how to fight, if you can keep up." He taunted and watched her face distort into that famous teenage expression of, 'Try Me Asshole.'

Jack bawled her fists and got into a fighting stance, "I'll take whatever you dish out… Old Man." The reply was a hiss of rebellion to a man who could easily take down the biggest and worst of the universe and walk away with only a scratch.

He brought her out onto the mat, a grin flowing from his lips. "Lights to 0." The words drifted into the air as everything went pitch black. Riddick kept his orbs of liquid blue silver locked with hers and found himself slightly surprised as her focus was still on his gaze. "Enough light for you?" He chimed in a voice that would send most men running and most women into hysterics.

Jack flashed a seductive grin, "Perfect." Her tone had dropped three octaves, lower then humanly possible. "Don't make me wait, I lack the patience."

Before she could respond his body shifted and danced away from her line of sight, but to his surprise she had anticipated his move and dodged left, causing him to rethink his movements. Jack seemed still, collected, and very focused. Almost as if she was someone… Or something else.

Through the colors of brilliant blues and grays Jack could see into the sheer darkness as if it were day. Everything seemed calm and cool, beautiful is a word to be described. She loved this gift, this rare ability to look into the pitch black and no longer be afraid. No fear… No fear…

A strong steady heartbeat slithered into her sensitive ears as she focused her senses on Riddick. He was calm as always, void of any kind of emotion. Focused on her next move while calculating his. She waited, for that moment when he would step forward on silent feet and close the gap between them. She wasn't working on skills, she was working only on instinct.

Riddick made a move to her right then at the last second danced to the left, spun from the back only to come up from the front. His arms lashed out as he went to catch her off guard, but at that split second she sensed his presence and went to spin to the other direction. To her dismay he was still too quick with his lightening reflexes he stepped out, setting his foot under her leg causing her to stumble and fall to the floor.

A low hiss past her full lips as she leapt back into the air and landed on both feet, eyes narrowed, jaws clenched. Damn him for having the upper hand.

"You may be quick Jack, but what you have in strength and agility, you lack in style." His voice was all around her, surrounding her in an arrogant chuckle that only caused her to roll her eyes. That was another mistake.

The impact of his body slamming into her back caused her to buckle over and face plant into the mat. But this time she wouldn't be getting up so quickly. Over two hundred and thirty pounds of muscle pinned her harshly against the floor.

"Don't think you can cut it Jack." Riddick taunted knowing full well this would only antagonize her further.

Teeth gritted together as her lips twisted in a menacing sneer, "Get off Riddick." Her growl was more of a warning then a demand as every muscle in her well defined body twitched with strength. "I don't want to hurt you."

Riddick smirked and pressed himself harder into her tense form, "What makes you think I buy that? Leave the intimidation to me kitten."

Suddenly something snapped in the back of her mind… A vision of the hammerhead pinning her under a large bone in the consuming darkness. The fear and helplessness she felt as she called out to Riddick as he walked away. She almost gave up when he turned around and came back to save her… This time, who would save her from herself?

With a burst of tremendous strength she pushed up and off the ground with her arms and legs flinging Riddick back through the air till he hit the other side of the mat with a hard thud.

Standing with a grace of a feline she balanced herself on the balls of her feet and turned her menacing glare in his direction. Something had been triggered deep inside… One thing's for sure… Never piss off a woman on her period, no matter how small or fragile she might seem. Because honestly? You'll be in a world of hurt.

**-End Chapter Six-**


	7. Essence of the Animal…

A low rumble poured into the air as Riddick got back on his feet. He hadn't expected that sudden toss from Jack. It was interesting to say the least. Once steadied he rolled his head back and forth taking out the kinks in his neck, shifting his shoulders once and clenched his fists. The fun had left the game… Now it was serious.

She stood in the middle of the mat, eyes of fire gleaming through the darkness, glowing with an insane rage that should have never been released. Jack mimicked his actions, readying herself for what was to come. When it happens, it's going to happen hard and fast…

Every inch of her body tingled and burned as the energy burbled and swelled deep within the abyss of her soul. Small clicks and sparks went off in her brain, awakening the true power of her twisted DNA.

Her eyes closed as she listened to the sound of the animals within; the song of the Dolphin, sending out waves through the darkness, then bouncing off the walls and returning to her with a vivid picture of Riddick standing across the room. She let the essence of the creatures fill her mind, taking over the human side… Becoming one with her animal side.

Unaware of the snap in her mind Riddick flew forward, taking her down head on. A whoosh of air escaped her lips as he flung her hard into the ground. His larger frame pinning her to the mat. 'Lets see how she gets out of this one.' Riddick thought to himself while holding her arms firmly to her sides.

Jack quirked a brow and grinned, within seconds her knees flew forward, slamming into his tight stomach. His face contorted as pain edged it's way through his system giving her an escape. With a hard thrust of her head, she cracked her forehead into his skull, nearly breaking his nose in the process. Her body twisted and rolled away from him as he spit a small stream of blood.

Riddick stood slowly, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Not bad." He purred with a sadistic tone.

"I'm just getting warmed up." She replied equally as menacing.

They stood head to head, tense and full of adrenaline. Fierce eyes locked as muscles ached for movement. Blood danced through heated veins, air swirled in and out of powerful lungs. Skin tingled with anticipation…

Jack stepped forward, a slow gradual pace that gave off the meaning of a predator facing her fears. She knew this fight was close to an end, she knew she had no way of winning. But by all things within this blanket of darkness, she was going to show Riddick that she could hold her own.

Riddick stood deathly still, his glowing orbs of liquid silver penetrated her line of sight, diving into her thoughts and taking hold of her fear. He was proud she could fight back, but would she win? I don't think so.

Jack edged one last step and leapt off the balls of her feet, literally launching herself forward and directly into his path. Her body resembled the movement of a sleek feline about to pounce her prey as her arms outstretched ready to capture him in mid air.

With a quick jab of his wrist, Riddick caught her by the neck and flipped her over and down onto her back. She hissed out in argument as he held her down with ease. "Like I said, no style." He chimed with a glare.

A hand whipped out, slashing Riddick across the face, leaving four deep red lines along his left cheek. He let out a growl, pinned her arms firmly above her head with one hand while the other held a very deadly shiv to her throat and pressed down, leaving a small trail of blood.

"You lose." Riddick growled in a tone that sent screams of terror through her spine.

She glared back at him panting, "Riddick…" Her body was relaxing, her blood slowing, "Get off." Jack wasn't trying to be demanding, but her cramps had suddenly hit her with vengeance.

A smirk danced across his devious lips as he searched her gaze, "What makes you think I'd do that?"

Her eyes flashed with a wild rage while she uttered a deadly growl through clenched teeth, "Because if you don't, I'm going to rip your fucking head off."

"Wrong answer." He pressed the shiv just enough to cause the burning pain to swim into her nerves only engulfing the agony in her womb to pulse. "Now let's try this again," Riddick got comfortable and looked into her eyes, "What's the magic words?"

"Riddick, please let me up. I…" She trailed off as her voice softened, "I'm in pain." Jack finally explained and kept her eyes on his. They suddenly revealed the torment within, showing him she was in fact, hurting.

His gaze bled into her with mixed emotion, "From what?" Then it hit him, "Shit.." He was swiftly on his feet and pulled her up with him. "Go get yourself cleaned up."

Jack took one look at him and walked off, not caring if he would follow. All she could think about was the pain inside and the need to go curl up in a ball somewhere dark even though the ship was in virtual darkness. "Fuck.." She growled as her hand clutched her stomach, nearly doubling over onto the deck.

A pair of strong hands took hold of her waist and held her up, "Come on babe." Riddick said with a softer tone and helped her walk down the large corridor to the bedroom. It was one thing to inflict pain through sparring, it was another thing to inflict pain when it wasn't needed. He didn't want to hurt her, not like this.

"Do you have any painkillers?" Jack asked as he set her down on the bed.

"What kind do you need?" He asked and went over to a small cabinet next to the bathroom. "We have extra strength and shit kickers."

Jack gave a small smirk, "Shit kickers."

Riddick took the small bottle into his hand, grabbed a bottle of water that sat on top of the dresser and walked to her side. "Here."

She took the pills given with a large drink of the water and let out a sigh. "When should these kick in?" She asked while looking into his softened gaze.

"Give it about a few seconds, it's going to knock you on your ass so no heavy lifting." He chimed with a sly smile and set the pills and water next to the bed.

Jack had only blinked twice when the effects of the pain killers swam through her system and caused her to feel like she was drifting through space… "Oh damn… No wonder you call them shit kickers." She breathed and felt all the pain vanish, replaced by a feeling of euphoria. "I need a shower.."

Riddick smirked and began removing her boots. "Just relax." He explained while he slipped off her boots and socks and brought his hands to the hem of her pants. He made quick work, sliding them down her sides, marveling the definition in her powerful thighs and legs. With a quick tug they came off with ease. He then leaned closer, looking into her eyes, "Raise your arms." She did so without complaint and pulled the tank top up and over her head.

She sat nearly naked before him, the only thing covering her secrets was a black pair of underwear. Every curve and line of muscle rippled beneath the surface of her soft skin. Round medium breasts raised and fell with every relaxed breath she took.

Without words, he brought her into his arms and lifted her into the air. He placed her arms about his neck and proceeded into the bathroom. He sat her gently on the toilet and put the water in the shower to warm. Riddick quickly undressed himself and brought his hands to her hips, letting his fingers hook the edge of her black panties. But her hands caught his and gave him a sad look.

"It's ok Jack, your bleeding doesn't bother me." Riddick reassured her and gently slipped the black material off. The scent hit him so hard he had to clear his thoughts. A strong coppery fragrance slithered its way into the crevices of his being causing his heart to speed up. He ignored the urges deep within and picked her back up.

The shower poured with gentle waves of warmth as Riddick brought Jack into the stall. Steam billowed up in swirling clouds escaping into the air around their naked forms.

Jack gazed at Riddick's extremely well defined chest and felt her body ache at the sight of him. Her gaze slowly drank in his frame while she looked down his body; every beautiful inch of tanned skin shimmered under the droplets of water that raced down his flesh.

Riddick brought her under the flow of water, when out of nowhere her knees buckled causing him to hold her against him. His heart nearly stopped when he felt the warm silky skin of her breasts dip against his body…

_This was going to be a long shower…_

**-End Chapter Seven-**


	8. Caress the Forbidden Flesh…

Jack found herself panting as Riddick held her wet naked body against his. Every thought that could have made some kind of sense left her completely and utterly alone, to only rely on her instincts… Which in this case was not a good idea. _'Dear angels in heaven… He's **really** cut…'_ She thought in her drunken state and curled a stupid smile on her full lips.

Skin burned with want and need. Every breath took in just that much more of a scent that was slowly driving his self control off the edge. His animal moved about in anticipation, growling and shifting nervously like a Panther caged next to a female in heat. He wanted a taste of that warm soft skin, to caress every inch of her body with his hands.

'_Stop it, not going to happen.'_ He told himself without looking into her eyes. He couldn't, and if he did, he would see the desire flowing freely in her open gaze.

'_This is a lot like that dream… Where he had to help me take a shower… How fucking ironic is that?'_ Jack thought with a small rambling chuckle as she then lay her head on the heat of his chest. His strong heartbeat lulled a melody of strength and safety as his powerful being wrapped it's protective wings about her soul.

It was becoming more of a challenge as they stood in perfect stillness beneath the flow of warm rain from the shower head. The inner conflict of his beast and his humanity was merely a losing battle. He could control himself… But the true question in this… Was _IF_ he wanted to control himself.

'_Why not? Why don't you just let go? You smell the need, the yearning, the blood. You know you want to taste her, fill her full with that throbbing cock.'_ The beast taunted with a lick of its dangerous jaws. Riddick cringed at the thoughts and closed his eyes. He was going to hold out, for as long as he could bare it… But how long would that be?

She shifted her moist body against him, pressing her silky breasts across the land of his flesh. The feeling of that closeness caused an ache within her womb. The thought of his member sliding in and out of her bleeding secret didn't seem all that bad. But this was Riddick, he didn't see her as anything more then a sister of some sort. The kind of person you merely saw with family affection… Or did he?

"Hey Riddick? Can I ask ya sumfin?" She mumbled with an adorable ferret smile catching his attention.

He tried to focus but he saw the look in her eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, "What's that?" Riddick asked in his usual low tone of collected emotions. When inside he was a thriving ball of unimaginable heat and sexuality.

She bit her bottom lip, her gaze sparkling with sweet innocent want, "Do you think I'm pretty?" Jack asked finally and watched his expression remain calm and reflective. "I mean I think I'm pretty in a way, and I wanna know if you think I'm pretty."

He thought about her words, that question burning down his walls of control, _'You're not pretty, you're gorgeous! You're amazing, I want you… God help me I want you.'_ His inner thoughts called out but were replaced, "You're very attractive Jack."

"That's not what I asked." Jack said suddenly and put both hands on either side of his face, "Do You, Riddick…" She trailed off for a moment becoming lost in his eyes. She blinked and found her voice, "Do you, find me, pretty?"

"You know the answer to that." He replied trying to keep himself in check, but his voice betrayed him as it flowed with a husky purr.

Jack grew impatient, "Damn it Riddick. Stop avoiding the fuckin' question." She wasn't in the mood for games, and she really didn't care at the moment. "Just tell me. Please?"

The look in her eyes bled with a pleading sadness, Jesus he had to tell her. No more bullshit, " I don't find you pretty Jack." He stopped and pulled her closer, his face now a mere kiss away from hers as a devastating growl of a voice uttered past his luscious lips, "You are beautiful."

A shiver ran down the length of her spine, causing an eruption of Goosebumps to ignite across the valley of her naked flesh. Pert nipples became tight and hard and pressed into his wall of skin making his breath flow with an urgency.

No words could be spoken in this rare moment of two souls reaching out to each other, their bodies begging to unite. Riddick felt every inch of his manhood swell with need, causing Jack's eyes to widen at the feel of something velvety and hard pressing against her.

She wasn't afraid, because the shit kickers had wiped away everything that plagued her mind. She felt at ease, free in a sense. And she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"Kiss me." She begged in a whisper and gently trailed her lips along his mouth, lavishing in the heat that drifted from his parted lips.

Without having to hear it twice he crushed her mouth in a hungry kiss. Waves of delight and passion swept through his blood as he nipped and gently encased her lips in half kisses. Riddick pulled her harder against him, he was starving for her touch, crazed from longing and detachment from anything female.

A soft gasp entered the air as he kissed her with a deep gentle need. His large hands trailing slowly down her back, his mouth devouring hers in a hungry kiss of want. Tongues drifted together, becoming entangled and twisted like a wild vine of passion in the darkest jungle. Breath became ragged and swift as she struggled to breath through this intense feral kiss.

Riddick could feel her heart beat speed up, her breathing ragged and quick, her hands clasping the back of his neck, yearning to be closer. He wanted nothing more then to lift her into his arms and dip his width into her tight walls. But something was holding him back, call it temporary insanity or a quiet voice of reasoning but there it was.

"Riddick." Jack moaned breathlessly between kisses and leaned in, pressing her hot wet body deeper against his. Nothing had ever been as amazing as this moment, no dream as vivid, no vision as sweet. This was like a small glimpse of heaven, surrounding them in its loving light.

Riddick pulled his lips away, not wanting to, but to place his forehead against hers while panting. He had to think, not feel. He couldn't just give in, it would be wrong, she wasn't in the right state of mind.

'_Fuck how big of a pussy have you become!? Can't you see she's perfectly able to make a decision? Just take what you want! She wants it just as badly, so don't start that good guy bullshit.'_ The beast was writhing, it wanted it's prey no matter how wrong it seemed.

Jack sensed something was going on his head, "What's wrong?" She asked while looking into his troubled eyes.

He couldn't speak, for all he could think of was to bend her over and claim her body as his. Riddick was on that thin line of what should be done, and what he wanted. A very dangerous place to be at the moment.

"Riddick…" Jack murmured and watched his eyes fill with uncertainty. The way they shinned and shimmered against the dimly lit room revealed his inner battle.

"Do you want his?" Riddick asked in a tone that came out too low to be just a question. "Tell me Now Jack, Do you want this?" He needed to hear it, to be sure that what he was about to do was mutual. He couldn't live with himself if he just used her for a means to ones own selfish needs.

Her brows furrowed at his question. "Why?" She asked softly, trying to understand his words, when all she wanted was to feel him inside her yearning ocean.

His hands found themselves on her face, "Jack Tell me.." Growling in a voice that bled into the depths of her soul sending her aching need to pulse with desire. "Do you want this?"

"I…" The words began to leave her. She couldn't think or speak clearly, all she wanted was him to take her and make her feel whole. "I do.." She stammered in a small voice as she tried to look away. It felt as though she was in a corner, clawing desperately at the wall to escape. Why? Because no one ever Asked her before…

"I want you." Jack answered finally in a firm voice that sent a wave of unleashed emotions through his body…

_And what would happen next would change their lives forever…_

**-End Chapter Eight-**


	9. When Dreams Awaken…

**((:Authors Note: This chapter is very.. Erotic.. Enjoy))**

Riddick took no time as he lifted her smaller frame into his arms. His thickness gliding just along the edge of her soft fleshy folds. God he needed to be inside of her, to feel that tight wet heat clenching all around him.

She wrapped her legs about his hips, her arms wrapped about his neck. She was ready for his next move, ready for that moment when he would find his way into her most forbidden of needs. A soft moan escaped her swollen lips at the feel of his pulsing desire sliding against the heat of her being.

"Please…" She begged in a ragged breath, "I want you inside of me…"

At that very moment he fell off the edge of his inner turmoil, and lost the battle to his inner beast. He gently raised her and placed the head of his throbbing cock at her opening. And with a gentle kiss to distract her he pushed himself deep into the tight folds of her pussy.

Sensations filled his every fiber as her hot wet cunt clenched about his width, causing an animalistic growl to rumble from his chest. She felt amazing, surrounding him in her forbidden warmth. It was the most exquisite feeling he had ever witnessed.

Nails gripped the back of his neck as he held her in a tight embrace. Slowly he pumped his thickness in and out of her dripping pussy. Every inch of his cock sent waves of powerful desire to rip through her body, causing her to place her mouth on his, taking his full luscious lips in a hungry kiss.

Rippling mounds of well defined muscle danced under a land of caramel skin as his hips pumped into her wanting heat. His silver gaze had become engulfed with a wild passion, peering out toward a woman he had become completely entranced by.

"God.. You feel so good." He growled between thrusts, his momentum slow yet building as he plunged deeper and deeper into the very essence of her womanhood.

Her moans became whimpers of pleasure as his words embedded themselves in the abyss of her thoughts. She was becoming overwhelmed by the sheer force of his cock sliding deeper and deeper inside of her. His vessel drifting further and further into her vast sea of life. It was more then sex, it was connection, freedom, euphoria… It was real.

A knot formed within their souls, it churned and ached, awakening something that had been asleep for far too long. With every kiss, every thrust, it swelled and grew. That mixture of emotions, hunger, need and release became its own entity. They had brought something back to life.

Small waves of electricity danced through her vines as he filled her to the hilt. It was beyond anything she had ever experienced before; the heat of his body, the taste of his kiss, the feel of his thickness driving into her. She was falling into the arms of ecstasy, diving into a world where only they remained.

Riddick continued to pump into her heat as he leaned his face down and took a nipple into his hot wanting mouth. A loud moan drifted from her parted lips as her eyes closed from the pleasure he was inflicting with his mouth and body.

Teeth grazed the pert pink flesh of her medium breast causing the walls of her tight pussy to clench around his throbbing member. He let out a low hungry growl and began thrusting deeper and harder.

Moans continued to flow from her lips as her head fell back. He moved his lips to her other breast and caused more luscious sensations to dance through her veins as he nipped and bit gently into the soft flesh.

Her body began to move against him, meeting his every thrust with her own, pumping his large cock even deeper into the tight folds of her secret. She wanted this to last forever but something inside them both was becoming more aware, its tendrils sweeping throughout their beings, reaching for the surface.

Streams of warm water raced down their bodies as he pushed her up against the wall of the shower. He took both wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head, while his other hand held her against him as he quickened his pace. The sound of their bodies slapping together caused his senses to run wild with desire.

Long wet locks of black waves came loose from its holding as her hair danced down her back. Her eyes flashed open glowing with a wild flame, swirls of crimson bled through her fiery gaze as she looked into his eyes.

Her breasts bounced harshly as he began slamming every inch of his engorged cock with a fury up into her tight cunt. They're eyes stayed locked in a blinding gaze of passion as moans and growls poured into the billowing clouds of mist that danced about their connected bodies.

She leaned forward to kiss him but he pulled his face away and growled, "Who do you belong to." He demanded and peered into her eyes.

"I belong to you." She answered just as enraged with passion and leaned in once again only to be denied that need for his lips.

"Who do you belong to?" Riddick growled once more while pounding even harder into her tight walls of throbbing need.

"I belong to Riddick." Jack hissed while her eyes closed from the overwhelming waves of energy coursing through her blood.

His lips found hers, kissing her deeply while pumping his vessel deeper into the essence of her sea. With every thrust he trailed his full lips from her mouth, to her chin, then down to the nape of her neck where he uttered in an earth shattering growl, "Good Girl." And bit down into her soft flesh.

A cry bellowed from her powerful lungs as the pulsing from within grew more intense, begging for that bittersweet moment of pure and unbridled release. His teeth clenched into her wet skin, his body molding with hers, as the never ending waves of water from the shower drenched their hot bodies.

Riddick pulled away just enough to lap at the small wound he had created; a small stream of salty crimson entered his hungry mouth causing him to growl low and menacingly deep within his throat.

Jack took that opportunity to lean forward, bring her lips to the nape of his neck and return the favor. The reaction from Riddick was more then she could ask for as his hand released her wrists and took a large chunk of her hair into his hands, pulled her head back harshly while pounding furiously into her virgin tight pussy.

"Oh God!" She howled as slithering streams of ecstasy ripped through her body, causing her to tremble and quiver.

The cold tile pressed against her back, the heat and firmness of his chest pushing into her exposed breasts. The sounds of his deep growls and grunts mixed with sound of his cock thrusting harder and faster inside of her, filling her to the hilt. It was too much, nearly knocking her off the edge of oblivion.

But she held on, thriving on the feeling of be so close and yet remaining in the heat of the moment. She wanted to feel this way forever, right on the edge, where life was created in a single moment of lovers dancing to a forbidden song of pleasure and passion.

Riddick could feel the tightening in his balls, an indication he was about to burst deep inside her white hot tunnel. But as much as he wanted to find that pure oblivion he held on, he kept his mind, body, and soul linked with hers as she matched his every thrust with one of her own.

Tendrils of unimaginable desire reached out and took hold of every inch of their souls. It pulsed and hissed with yearning, wanting to take hold of the very moment and create an explosion so intense it could light up the entire universe in a single moment of immortal bliss.

Jack looked into Riddick's heated gaze and struggled to speak through whimpering moans, "I'm close.." She managed and watched as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

Harder, faster, and deeper he plunged into her depths. Helping to push her over the edge. "Cum for me." A demanding growl past his full lips as he could feel the quiver within her, signaling she was about to fall from heavens doorstep.

"Tell me!" His voice boomed and echoed all around them as the being within their hungry souls let out a mighty roar of passion and sent waves of pure ecstasy through their bodies.

"I'm Cumming!" She howled as the tight walls of her pussy clenched down in a rhythm of quivers, causing Riddick to slam into her.

A loud baritone growl swept from his powerful lungs as her tight quivering cunt milked his cock causing him to burst inside of her.

Suddenly they were thrown off the edge of the darkness, swimming along the tides of eternity. No longer separate beings but one soul merged by a single moment of bliss. They had escaped the grasp of the universe and drifted into a plane of existence where they were safe. They had found their piece of heaven, a sanctuary they could always come back to…

_Lost inside each other, they had found their freedom…_

**-End Chapter Nine-**


	10. We belong…

Panting heavily, Riddick rested his head against her chest as they stayed locked together under the pour of water. He steadied his breath, bringing his heartbeat to a slow pace and brought his lips to hers. Tenderly he embraced her soft lips in a gentle kiss while his member slid slowly from her secret.

She kissed him back with the same gentle manner and let out a very soft whimper as he pulled out of her. Jack didn't want to lose that connection, he had made her whole. And for the first time in all her life, she felt as though she had belonged.

And she did… She belonged to Riddick.

Every inch of their bodies felt like they had been thrown into a wild fire and brought back by the hands of the gods. Riddick placed her on her feet and took a bar of soup in his hands.

His hands made quick work of washing her clean, then he washed himself. They stood under the rain of warmth and rinsed off.

He stepped out, grabbed a large towel and wrapped her in it. Riddick dried her trembling body quickly, then himself, and helped her put another feminine need on her still clean panties. He slipped them up her legs, over her thighs, and finally put them in place.

"Hold on to me." Riddick said in a soft tone and placed her in his arms. She was nearly asleep when he laid her out under the sheets of the bed and made his way next to her. Wrapping his arms about her exhausted form he kissed her shoulders and curled up behind her.

_'I never thought I'd be lying next to someone… Someone like her.'_ He thought to himself and listened to the soft beating of her heart. _'What have I done? This is Jack… How could I have let this happen?'_ Riddick clenched his eyes shut and tried to force his sleepless mind into dreams… But his thoughts only fought back.

_'This will change everything. Why didn't you think with your head and not your dick? How could you have been so fucking stupid! You do realize that now she'll be harder to let go if you have to leave her. What happens if you get captured or killed? Shit what happens if she gets captured or killed, or worse? Brilliant move asshole, now you've got more shit to deal with.'_

Jack shifted lightly, pushing her back closer against his inviting warmth. She knew he was fighting with himself, she could sense it in his touch. Jack wasn't asleep, she couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. The memory of the shower, and his body connected with hers… It was too precious not to replay over and over in her thoughts. But something else was lingering in the darkest reaches of her mind…

_'Why did you do it? Why did you let him get that close to you? Now you're fucked if something goes wrong. This only makes things harder on you when you leave him. Oh you forgot did you? Well sorry princess, but you don't belong here, and you know that.'_

She clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath, trying to push her animal away from her mind. _'Don't ignore me. I've been the only one here with you all these years, Not Him. What do you think is going to happen when that trigger in the back of your head goes off? You think you'll be able to control it? Tough luck sister, but that ain't going to happen. You will kill everything and everyone around you. You'll be a mindless animal. Just like me.'_

A low growl whispered from her lips as she tried to force the wicked truth from her mind. How was she going to stop this from happening? Those bastards had created a trigger in her brain… To go off when she was faced with an enemy. It would unleash the true demon they had placed in her inner depths. And there was nothing Jack or anyone else could do about it… Unless…

"You ok?" Riddick's deep purr pulled her from her thoughts and brought her back to the present. Could she tell him? No…

Jack shifted once more, turning her body to face him, "Yea I'm ok." She murmured softly and gently ran her hand down his magnificent chest. "You?"

A small smile etched across the fullness of his lips, "Of course." A part of him believed it, while the other part of him was in doubt. Scared of what future they may or may Not have.

A beautiful smile dawned on her angelic features, almost igniting the darkness with a glow not even the heavens could create. She was happy here, at this very moment. After those terrible nights of wondering if she'd ever see his face again… The dreams that seemed so real…

She remembered the very last dream she had with him in it… They were finally free and heading away from a planet filled with talking dinosaurs. It was her birthday, he had made her breakfast… And he found out she waspregnant… What a wonderful dream…

A sigh escaped her lips as her free hand danced over her flat stomach, almost sad that it was never real. But relieved at the same time; they couldn't have a child now, or ever. It wouldn't be right to the child or to them. The life they lived, would only create another more ruthless killer.

Riddick and Jack stayed close throughout the night, until the alarm went off to indicate the next day. None had slept, only fell into a dreamless haze of comfort. Neither one wanted it to end, but with a heavy heart and an empty stomach, they got up and went about their day.

Not much was said between them, as if they were both fighting their own hidden battles. Debating whether to speak on it or not caused a heavy fog of indecision and tension in the air. Jack would walk about while Riddick found himself gazing at her. He couldn't take his eyes from her, how beautiful she was in his luminescent gaze, how strong she had become.

Jack would turn at the sensation of being watched and would catch him looking at her. He would give a sly smile and return his attention to something he was doing.

_'Why do you care Jack? He LEFT YOU remember? He left you to Die. Like everyone else in your life. Did Imam stop you when you took off to find Riddick? NO! Who was there when you were drugged and raped of your abilities? Me. Who was the one who kept you alive by giving you hopeful dreams. Me. Not Riddick, Not Imam. ME. So get your fucking priorities straight.'_

It hurt to hear those words come from the animal within, it hurt because it was the darkest truth. It had been the only one with her, this entire time. It was the only one that never abandoned her, never left her behind. It became a part of her when she left that shit whole of a planet. It had chased the Hammer Heads away from her dreams. From those nightmares that lasted for months after Riddick left her to her fate.

Riddick canted his head at her as she stopped in her tracks, growled something under her breath and clenched her hands into tight, angry fists.

_'What could be going through that beautiful mind? Could she be thinking the same? No, not Jack. She's always been the sun to my moon, the day to my night. Or maybe I don't know her like I once did. Maybe they did more to her then I'll ever realize.'_ He thought to himself in silent contemplation and watched as she trotted off in a not so quiet way. Something was definitely up… But What?

Jack made her way to the Dojo and ran straight into the punching bag. Fists and feet came flying at all angles, slamming into the padding with such a force it caused the chains that it hung from to sing with an angry tune.

This had caught Riddick's curiosity, causing him to get up and walk over. He found himself standing at the doorway, just watching with a curious brow.

She was using every ounce of her strength to pound into the defenseless punching bag. It was huge compared to most, this was His Dojo after all. None the less, she didn't hold back. Jack continued to land blow after powerful blow until blood began to ooze from her cracked knuckles.

A low menacing growl echoed from her distorted lips as she took the brutalized punching bag in both hands, pulled it back and screamed as she managed to bend the chains, breaking them. With one powerful throw she tossed the punching bag across the room and watched as it slammed against the wall with a booming crash.

Riddick clapped his hands lightly and stepped into the room as she just stood there panting. "Now that's my idea of a good work out." He chimed with a proud smile on his face.

Jack turned her enraged gaze at him and huffed, "Shut up Riddick."

A loud thunderous laugh bellowed from his mighty lungs and wrapped them with a harmonious tune. "Too sexy." He chuckled causing a her to shake her head and laugh.

**-End Chapter Ten-**


	11. Don’t fight the beast…

Jack kept herself quiet as she walked past him, toward the kitchen. She needed something to eat and drink, and she needed to calm down before she used him for a punching bag. That was the last thing she wanted to think about, but someone heard the thought… And ran with it.

_'Hands reaching out, grasping tight firm muscle while digging sharp nails into the caramel flesh. Blood oozes from the wounds while a moan of agony echoes from his lips. Aw yes, the sweetest symphony.'_ Jack clenched her eyes shut and rubbed her head, "Shut up damn it." She growled to the beast and heard it laugh.

_'Oh honey, when you gonna learn that ain't ever gonna happen? Besides, you know you want to… You know how good it would feel to sink your teeth into the soft flesh of his neck and rip your head back, mouthful of veins, and muscle dangling beautifully as blood drips down your chest.'_

"FUCKING SHUT IT!" Her voice boomed through the belly of the ship as Riddick walked in behind her, stopping dead in his tracks.

The expression on his intense features were a mixture of shock, curiosity and amusement. "Beast bothering you?" He asked in a nonchalant manner and sauntered past her.

Her eyes narrowed with question while she watched him pull a water from the fridge, "Beast?" She asked as he tossed the bottle to her, only to be caught in her small hands without looking. "What you getting at Riddick?"

He smirked and leaned against the wall next to her, "That inner voice that causes you to want to kill." His words were clear and crisp as they dove into her mind, hushing the beast into submission. "Constantly begging you to go for the sweet spot… Whispering to you."

Jack didn't reply, or move as she just stopped, frozen with the water bottle placed at her lips. Her gaze locked on him as he looked at his hands. _'He knows? How could he know?'_ Then it dawned on her…

"I wondered if you had one too. The way you were acting, how you needed to release your anger. Heh… I knew it the moment I watched you demolish that punching bag." His words trailed off as he took a water for himself and went to open it, "One thing you have to remember…"

His voice became low and husky, "Don't let it break you… Or the light will burn your eyes." And with that said he brought the bottle to his parted lips and took a long drink of the cool liquid.

She finally swallowed the water that hung in her mouth and set the bottle down on the counter. A sting suddenly formed deep within her chest, past the ribs that held her heart and lungs, somewhere hidden within her forbidden depths. Deep thrashing lacerations dug into her soul, a growl so menacing it shook her to the core. It trembled and roared, clawing angrily at it's tomb created by her human emotions.

Jaws hung loose while blood seeped from it's distorted teeth. Jagged curved canines gleamed within the darkness of its cage, a mist of blue fire engulfing where its eyes should be. Rumbles of pure rage slipped from its heaving chest of unimaginable power and strength. It was seeking the surface, freedom and retribution driving its insane need to be released from within.

Jack fell forward, her hands clutching the object of her agony. It felt as though she was being torn apart from the inside out. With every shallow breath she took another jolt of excruciating pain ripped through her nerves, causing tears well up in her closed eyes.

Riddick caught on to the strange shift of her aura and made his way to her side. Just as he was about ask what was wrong she collapsed, nearly slamming her face into the metal floor. Lucky for her, Riddick was there to catch her fall.

Gently he brought her limp body into his strong arms and swiftly moved through the belly of the ship and took her directly to the med lab. Every so often her body would convulse, her muscles spasm while her jaws clenched in what seemed to be from agony shooting through her system.

This was the last thing that he wanted to see; she had made such progress, Jack looked as though she was going to make it without any repercussions…

...How wrong he'd been…

He set her down on the examination table, almost tenderly, as he brought a small scanner of her shaking form. The view screen began to pulse with images and strange colors as he scanned her body for anything. After reviewing the distorted images he sighed, in frustration as to what had caused her sudden down fall. As he went to set the scanner down, something caught the silver gleam of his eyes…

A small picture, nearly unreadable filled his sight. Riddick narrowed his gaze and punched in a few commands on the side panel and watched as the image cleared and enlarged…

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" He murmured aloud as the creatures head fell back in a menacing scowl, its jaws agape revealing rows of dagger like teeth.

Riddick remained completely still, his face empty of any expression as he studied every line and detail of the horrid picture before him. Claws curved in a deadly fashion reached outward, digging into the soft flesh of her inner tissue. Its body coiled in a twisted S shape, a long tail swirling out, entangling about its tiny body.

"Riddick…" A voice so soft, so humbling and innocent pulled him away from the nightmarish image.

"I'm here." He replied in a whisper of a voice and set the scanner on the table away from her. Riddick didn't want her to see it, "You doing ok?"

Every inch of her being screamed out, angry from the pain, weak from the energy it absorbed in the process. Her head throbbed mercilessly as she strained to look into his glowing eyes, "What happened?" She asked in a fading voice and tried to sit up, but fell back as a bolt of pain slammed into her chest, nearly stealing the breath from her lips.

A large hand cupped the back of her head, keeping her from smacking it into the steel surface. "Easy kid, don't need to knock yourself out." Riddick mused with a slight smirk haunting his full lips.

Jack let out a hiss and glared at him, pain evident in her features, "I'm not a kid."

A hearty laugh bellowed from his powerful chest as he looked down at her shaking his head. "Never know when to quit do you?" No matter what she was going through, she always managed to be as stubborn as ever. And that made Riddick admire her that much more.

"Anyone ever tell you that you can be a real pain in the ass?"

A dark chuckle flowed from her lips, "Many times." Her eyes glistened with inner torment as she narrowed her eyes at him with a sly smile, "Something I'm very proud of thank you very much."

All joy was ripped from the air as she flung forward, a roar of pain echoing from her clenched jaws. It was so devastating in its urgency it stung his ears and traveled on a beam to his heart.

"Jesus… I feel like I'm being torn apart!" Jack growled clutching her chest. She had never felt anything this terrible. It was excruciating, tearing her pain tolerance piece by piece.

Riddick quickly pulled something from the table and brought to her eyes. "I'm going to give you this, it will knock you out." He watched her look at him with those eyes… "Don't look at me like that." He growled and stuck her arm with the syringe filled with a strange green liquid.

She went to open her mouth in protest but nothing came out. She was being pulled into blissful dreamless slumber. Deeper and deeper she fell until the darkness embraced her tired soul in its deadly embrace.

"I'm sorry…" Was all that danced from his lips as he watched her breathing slow. Riddick had to put her in a deep sleep, just until he knew how the hell he was going to remove that thing without killing her in the process…

He leaned against the table, leaning his elbows next to her relaxed body… This was going to take a lot of research… And a lot of faith…

Which was something, he was never known to have.

**-End Chapter-**


	12. Creatures of the night…

"_Riddick?" Her voice came out as a hollow whisper in a dead breeze. _

_Streams of gray pillowed her vision in a haze as she struggled to peer through the coming fog. "Riddick! Where are you?" She called out once more, trying to reach out for him through the threatening mist._

_Every fine hair that lined her back rose in unison. A shiver danced along her spine, devouring every logical thought with fear and terror. 'Run!' Her mind screamed, 'Fight!' Her heart commanded. Jack was now overwhelmed in the thick fog… _

_A soft hiss caught her ears, causing every muscle in her powerful form to tense and quiver. Something was out there and it didn't feel right… Suddenly Jack realized with a horrified gasp, that she was no longer alone._

* * *

Riddick paced the floor like a panther trapped in a cage. His mind going over plans that continued to fall short of a resolution. The only thing he could come to a conclusion on, was the last thing he wanted to do. 

"Damn it." He growled in bitter defeat as he stood next to Jack's sleeping form. If he was going to do something about this thing, he had better do it fast. The gods only knew what would happen if he let that thing, whatever it was, linger a second longer in her body.

Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his shaved scalp with the palm of his hand and exhaled slowly. "Let's do this." Riddick said to himself and began preparing himself for a very dangerous task. The removal of a strange creature from Jack's chest.

_

* * *

_

_No light penetrated the surrounding darkness, no life danced in the air… Just an eerie hiss pouring from the jaws of something far worse then any nightmare._

_It slithered and coiled its snake like body along the cold damp earth as it inched that much closer to a young woman. Her stance that of a ready wolf, anticipating the inevitable. With every silent move it made, the sound of a steady heartbeat pulsed throughout its body, beckoning it to make its deadly presence of twisted malice known._

_The thickening fog swirled all around them, churning with a barrier neither could pass, encasing them in a web of clouded moisture. She stood firm, fear no longer an option, now pushed aside like an unwanted child. Jack wasn't about to give in, this was her mind, her soul. She was going to give one hell of a fight to whatever was hunting her…_

_Slipping away from watchful eyes it squirmed its way toward her, an eerie hiss of a dying mans last breath pouring from its presence. So close to freedom and yet it could not get past the fog…_

* * *

Tubes trailed Jack's arms and face as Riddick put her under anesthetic, making sure that she was stable and unable to feel what he was about to do. Cleansing his arms and hands of any germs, he placed elbow length gloves on each arm and set her still body under another set of monitors and scanners. 

A precision laser in one hand, the other gently resting on her exposed breast, he carefully began making an incision. Just two inches to the right of her left breast the laser skillfully parted skin, muscle and tissue. Riddick took a deep needed breath as the laser went through her ribcage like a shiv through butter.

His eyes widened as something bled into his vision…

* * *

'_Turn around..' Her soul whispered gently to her thoughts causing her to spin and stop at the sight before her. The image blurred at first, then appeared to her in crystal clarity. Jack withheld the need to throw up as her eyes locked onto her stalker._

_The creature coiled up and raised it's snake like body up on its tail. Beige and pink in color, almost flesh like shimmered against the gray that swarmed through the fog. Small arms hung down on its chest as it bowed its head before her..._

_Without warning the flesh colored skin began protruding, flaking off as it twisted its small form into a strange ball. Eyes wide with sick fascination she continued to watch in silent awe as the cocoon like shape swelled and grew before her very eyes. _

* * *

Clenching his teeth together, sweat dripping from his focused face he took the disgusting creature from the gaping wound in her chest with a pair of sterilized clamps. Riddick slowly brought the small snake like body to his face for a moment, held back the need to snap its little neck and placed it in a small cage like container and sealed it in. 

Wiping his forehead of perspiration he brought his attention back to Jack. Checking the monitors for anything out of the norm, a small wave of relief flowed over his tense form as everything was stable.

"Alright kid, I'll have you patched up in no time." He spoke in a deep voice of nervousness as he took another laser tool to the open chest cavity and began reconnecting bones and tissue.

* * *

"_What the fuck…" Jack exclaimed as she watched the cocoon grow and darken in color. The beige surface shifted to black in color as it now stood coiled five feet in front of her. Gurgling snaps and slurping sounds echoed in a disgusting chorus all around the dense mist. The sound of bones snapping, cracking and popping flowed out to her ears as the black form began to stir._

_Black in color, it towered before her. Strange pipe looking spikes bulged from its back in rows three on each side of its visible spine. Its body looked as though it was held together by swirling tubes of twisted tendons, entangling about bone like limbs. Skeleton like arms reached out, placing humanoid looking hands on the ground. _

_Something moved behind it as it crouched low to the ground, lined with jagged vertebras, a tail long and whip like rose up into the mist. What caught her was not the long length, nor the strange bone structure. It was the curved shiv like blade at the very tip…_

* * *

Perfection filled his luminescent gaze as he looked Jack over. Her chest was flawless; the incision was completely unseen, as if she had never been touched. Proud of himself for doing a job well done he removed the gloves and picked up a syringe filled with clear liquid. 

Riddick brought it to her arm and stuck the needle into her still flesh. Pressing the liquid into her veins he pulled the empty syringe away and tossed it into the disposal shoot. Now he had to wait for her to come back to him, to leave her dream filled mind and return to the land of the living…

_

* * *

_

_Taking a step back, she felt her blood run cold. 'Don't show any fear. Don't let this thing get you Jack.' She told herself and clenched her fists until her knuckles shown white through her skin. "What are you?" Jack demanded in a growl as she waited for a response. _

_The long skull shown like a slightly curved cone with ridges and metallic black coloring. A sickening hiss escaped it as it rose up on its hind legs. Reaching its full height, it towered to eight feet, the deadly tail held out behind it as a warning._

_Keeping its head bowed before her, its arms crossed over its exposed ribcage of dark gray. Slowly, the long skull rose, slime oozing from its twisted lips only to drip in large amounts to the ground. A human like mouth of madness devoured her sight as it snarled revealing metallic teeth in a menacing sneer._

_Its face void of eyes loomed down at her, the jaws opening in a hiss of deadly intent when suddenly a tongue darted out, only to reveal another set of smaller jaws, snapping inches from her face_

_Jack screamed…_

* * *

"NO!" Jack shot up, her eyes wide, her heart pounding. Every inch of her skin burned and itched with unimaginable terror as the vision of the black eyeless creature filled her mind. 

Riddick brought her into his powerful arms, "Whoa Jack! It's ok, calm down." He reassured her trembling form as she shook against his protective embrace.

Her heartbeat slowed to normal as everything began to sink in. She was in the ship, with Riddick. She was safe. Closing her eyes she breathed in and leaned her head against his shoulder. But something caught her eye…

A small container a few feet away, just in her line of sight… Something moved inside, coiling up and letting out a small hiss…

"Oh god no…" Jack uttered in horrified realization as the small creature suddenly turned toward her and grinned.

**-End Chapter Twelve-**

**((Authors Note: Yes ladies and Jellyspoons.. It seems I have crossed over into the realms Of Aliens.. Disclaimer: I don't own anything that pretains to the Riddick universe Or the Aliens Universe. This is only for entertainment. Enjoy!))**


	13. Life’s Little Surprises…

Everything in her mind was completely swept away… Images of it's body morphing, twisting, bending, shifting… It was horrific and beautiful at the same time. _What the hell is going on? How could that Thing be inside of me? Who had done this? Why the fuck would they do this? _Jack felt her stomach tighten, telling her she needed to leave the room before everything inside left her body.

"Get me outta here." She mumbled while forcing herself to stay calm, but Riddick wouldn't budge.

"No Jack, you just had surgery, you need to stay still." He was trying to keep her steady as she pushed against his unwavering strength.

"God damn it Riddick! I'm going to throw up!" She growled and with a hard shove she sent him across the room to meet with the wall in a loud Smack. Jumping from the examine table she lost her footing and fell hard into the floor… Just inches from the small container…

Riddick resumed his cool and flew back onto his feet, his face a portrait of feral emotion and anger. Jack's little reaction did not impress him… At all. "Nice Jack, what's next? Ballroom dancing?" He mused darkly and stalked toward her, his heavy boots making no sound as he took precise steps in her direction.

Her eyes opened and focused on a small cage like container placed before her. "What the..?" She mumbled in a dry voice when her vision cleared.. "NO!" She bellowed suddenly and went into a panic.

Nothing could stop her as she flailed her arms, desperate to get away from the haunting image of its deranged grin. Without paying attention she grabbed onto the container and threw it across the room. Enraged emotions ripped through her fear induced insanity as she watched the container hit the wall and snap open, falling to the ground in several metallic pieces.

Madness filled eyes fixed on a small flesh colored creature as it slithered across the deck, searching for an escape. A roar raged from her twisted jaws as she lunged through the air, about to pounce the small creature when she was thrown back by a hard body slamming into her in mid flight. They fell back with an earth shattering crash in a mess of limbs and growls.

"GET OFF ME!" Jack howled in a voice unknown to her as logic and reality was no longer working in her mind. All she could think about, all that made any kind of sense through the film of red was the destrution of the eyeless beast. "I have to kill it! It can't Live!"

Careful not to hurt her he pinned every ounce of his weight against her struggling form. He had never witnessed anyone so frantic before, so filled with the need to kill was nearly unnerving… And that to Riddick, was unnerving in itself.

"Jack.. JACK!" A deep voice sent a shock wave of reality through her bones, bringing her mind back to life. "You with me?" Riddick asked still holding her beneath him. "C'mon kid, answer me."

Eyes closed then reopened, blinking several times as if somehow seeing for the first time. Something went terribly wrong, she could feel it eating at her soul. "What happened? Why are we on the floor? What the fuck's going on?" Her voice was scared and confused, mirroring the emotions dancing in her eyes.

A sigh whispered from the fullness of his parted lips as he loosened his grip and sat up, bringing her with him. "You flipped out."

"I flipped out?" She repeated the words as shock slipped through her heated veins. Just as she opened her mouth a whoosh of air rushed from her lungs, leaving her speechless. Wide eyed she resembled a dear in headlights, catching Riddick's curious gaze.

"What is it?" He asked and let his gaze fall on her sudden cold expression. There across the room was the container… In several different pieces… Empty…

Every inch of her body trembled with fear as she pulled herself into a ball and started rocking back and forth. Her eyes clenched shut as she shook her head, mumbling something Riddick couldn't understand.

Strong arms reached out, snatched her quivering body and gave her a good shake. "Jack get your shit together!" His deep voice boomed through the cloud of thoughts snapping her out of it. "Enough of this Jack! You're stronger then this, now put yourself in check!"

No answer…

A deep frustrated rumble bellowed from his massive chest as he gripped her by the waist, flung her over his shoulder and stood. Her body went limp against him, her breathing slow and soft. "I hate this shit." Riddick muttered under his breath as he took a passed out Jack from the med lab. He wasn't going to worry about that creature right now, it wouldn't get far. His first thoughts were on her, and her health.

He made his way down the hallway and toward the bedroom, vanishing into the darkness.

Somewhere, deep in the belly of the ship is a small pool of crimson, and several remains of rats littered in a disgusting fashion in a unlit corner. Coiling up under a crate, its small snake like body remaining very still as blood drips down small metallic jaws. It would wait as a natural growth of skin cocooned over its form, shedding the old pink flesh as it shifted to a dark gray, melting into the shadows… Until it was ready to reveal itself to its company on board.

A day had went by and Jack hadn't gotten up. Riddick understood her need for rest, she had just gone through a traumatic experience, so he kept himself busy looking at star charts and checking the scanners for any Mercs that might be on his tail.

While standing at the monitors and screens on deck Riddick had a strange chill flow up his spine. Furrowing his brow at the sensation his inner beast suddenly reared its head and let out a growl in warning. Something wasn't right. The need to grab his shiv flipped through his thoughts, every muscle tensed, something was watching… "Jack." In a flash he was heading down the hallway…

"Oh man.." A scratchy voice murmured as Jack sat up in bed. Her head pulsing, her vision blurry. Everything seemed upside down, just as before. "I feel like I have a gnarly hang over." Her legs flung to the edge of the bed as she put both hands on either side of her body. Gaining some strength Jack stood, keeping her balance as her temples continued to swell with pain.

Looking about her surroundings she focused on the dim light of the room, her senses slowly coming to the surface as she let out a mighty yawn. Tilting her head back she took a few shorts breaths, made a face and sighed, "Of course he's not here Jack, you flipped remember?" Slapping a hand to her forhead she went to shake her head when she stopped.

Pulling her hand away, globes of slime oozed from her palm to her head. "Yuck!" She exclaimed in disgust as she wiped the gooey substance on the edge of the bed as well as her forehead. "Oh that's nice.. Yea.. Damn it." She growled and turned to step toward the bathroom when something made her blood run cold with fear.

A blood curdling scream echoed all around him, "JACK!" He roared and charged from the end of the hallway into the bedroom. His heart pounded furiously in his chest as his eyes searched the room for her, for any sign. Shiv cluthed tightly in his hand he made causous steps into the room, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

A low buzzing drifted through the still air of the ship, enveloping his soul in an essence of dark chaos. Riddick remained silent and calm as he looked at every corner, under the bed and in the closet… No Jack… _'Where the hell is she?'_ He thought with urgence as his patience was wearing thin. He placed a hand on the bed to test its warmth, but pulled back quickly when he felt a wet substance ooze against his hand and inbetween his fingers.

A brow raised in fascination as he glanced at the slime only to wipe it off on his pant leg. "Jack?" he called out, wondering where she could be hiding. Her scent was still thick against his nose, indicating she was close. A wave of fear swept over him, nearly throwing him back. But this wasn't his emotion, it was familiar… It was Jack.

His head whipped around toward the energy and found that the bathroom door was open. His footing careful and calculated he inched toward the door and slowly pushed it open. There, on the shower floor was a figure curled up in a ball crying uncontrollably. Riddick moved in, closing the space between them and knelt before her, his eyes showing concern and relief that she was unharmed.

Jack was deathly pale, her eyes wide, while her arms wrapped tightly about her knees. She wasn't speaking, nor responding to his presence as he reached out and gently touched her cheek with his fingertips.

_Hiss_…

A shrill wave of energy pulsed through his veins as the sound bellowed behind him. He looked to the floor, catching a glimpse of something dark behind him. Bringing his gaze to Jack he watched her face contort and twist into a look of silent terror…

**-End Chapter Thirteen-**


	14. Nightmares Come True…

Tension twisted in the air like a coiled viper waiting to strike. Every ounce of energy tingled and charged through Riddick's veins as he felt the presence behind him. _Only a few feet away… _His mind reeled with the possibilities of how he would go about the kill. This thing, whatever it was, was _extremely dangerous_. But so was he, _the deadliest man alive_.

Massive shoulders moved methodically in a slow wave as he rolled the joints to prepare himself. A flash of silvery death glanced once more to Jack, who was still locked in a frame of terror. Taking a deep needed breath he braced himself, for that moment when time would stop and step back as he lunged into an attack.

Muscles readied, two shivs held in a vice like grip, knuckles showing like white hot fury he took a deep breath and spun around.

Everything blurred out of porportion as his sleek movements swayed through her vision. Jack remained in a state of hollow emotions as she watched Riddick face the beast. Her sanity wavered that thin line of her mind as two deadly beings faced off in the dim light.

Rising to its full height of eight feet, tail raised high resembling a black scorpian going in for the kill. Riddick danced back as the curved blade like stinger cracked down nearly hitting his chest. It snapped back, the sound of a metallic whip echoing all around them. Arms outstretched it bowed its cone shaped head, grinning with a defiant hiss gurgling from the depths of its black skeleton body.

In a flash it lunged forward, jaws hung loose as a snapping noise sounded from its form, the inner jaws extending at lightning speed in Riddick's direction. Side stepping and crouching low he avoided the deadly blow and brought both arms up into the creatures chest. In two fluid movements the curved blades slashed into the dark flesh, a strange yellow substance spewing forth and splattering on the floor as well as Jack's arm.

A soul shattering scream of pain bellowed from her powerful lungs are her skin sizzled and smoked, the substance eating through tender flesh. Caught off guard Riddick spun around to see Jack turning on the water in the shower, trying desperately to stop the acid from melting tissue and bone.

**CRACK!**

A thunderous serge of envasion ripped at the back of Riddick's mind as the stinger tip of the wicked tail dug deep into his thigh causing him to fall to his knees. A disgusting hiss rumbled behind him followed by another serge of agony that sliced through his nerves as the stinger was removed with a loud rip.

Blood poured and oozed from the gaping wound as Riddick tried to push himself back up. His gaze, narrowed by the pain, found its way to Jack and what he saw stunned him more then the sudden attack.

Soaked through by the water, her eyes focused, almost dead of any emotion except for one… He recognized it immediately… A Killers Rage.

Jaws clenched, face twisted into an expression of pure unbridled anger Jack glared with an unimaginable fury. Chin lowered to her chest, hands clenched in trembling fists she stepped forward and suddenly he felt the presence step back. Bringing his head around he watched the scene unfold… As she approached, one slow step at a time, it retreated.

Body haunched and ready to strike, arms extended as if protecting itself. The thing was actually Afraid! _What the fuck…?_ Riddick spat under his breath in disbelief but this was too soon, for Jack did something he would have never imagined.

Placing both legs on either side of Riddick's body, slowly lowering herself into a crouching position, she threw her head back and let out a strange roaring hiss. The creature slumped suddenly, growling soft whimpers and backed away. It continued to retreat until it faded back into the darkness of the ship.

Jack closed her jaws and remained above Riddick who inturn was just gazing at her with a curious brow. She didn't move, her eyes filled with a fiery emotion that pulsed from her body in waves of disorienting energy.

"Jack.." Harsh from the pain the deep rumble of his voice broke the silence and caused Jack to snap to. Her face resembling shock and disbelief as she took in her surroundings. Once her mind came back into focus she glanced down at Riddick, who's thigh was streaming with crimson life.

"Oh shit!" Jack exclaimed in a high pitched voice and jumped back.

Riddick grunted and pushed himself up, dragging his body to the toilet. "Jack.. I need to go to the med lab.." His voice was fading as he collapsed against the cold blood splattered floor.

Jack shook out remaining thoughts of fear and moved to his side. "Easy big guy, I'll fix you right up." She said in a soft tone and gently brought his upper body over both shoulders and with a heave of her strong legs she hoisted him into the air. Once balanced she took off into the darkness, her body reacting almost as if by instinct as she made her way straight to med lab and set him on the table.

Ripping off the remainder of his pants she ignored the sight of his exposed manhood and placed the scanners above him. Flipping switches and pressing buttons the machine hummed to life as lasers swelled with regenerative beams over the gaping void of flesh.

Jack held back the need to throw up at the sight of his skin jagged and torn while pieces of muscle and tendon hung loose in disgusting tendrils down his muscular leg.

The process was faster then she expected as she watched in silent fascination as the laser carefully pulled the tissue back into place. All that remained after five agonizing minutes was a needle thin scar about seven inches in length.

Biting her bottom lip she knelt down before him as he slowly opened his eyes. Relief rushed through her as a growl poured from his full mouth, "I feel like I was shived by a Skiff."

"Don't talk big guy, you're not making any sense and you need your strength." Jack responded with a slight smile and ran her fingertips across his cheek.

"The hell I will." Riddick retorted and shifted from laying down to sitting up. "When I'm awake… You've got some explaining to do."

Jack furrowed her brow at him in question, "What are you going on about?" She honestly had no idea what he was saying, but sure that he would elaborate what happened if she asked. "Look Riddick, save it. You need to atleast keep calm for a few minutes."

"Look I don't need you talking down to me. First of all you're not my mother, and secondly I don't want to hear it." He shook his head while placing a hand to his forehead, "Do me a favor.."

She sat next to his feet on the table, "Anything."

"You gotta get closer then that."

She moved in a bit more and watched as he shook his head and smirked, "Closer."

With a sigh she sat right next to him and raised a brow, "Close enough?" She chimed waiting for him to say something.

Suddenly his arms lashed out and wrapped around her pulling her into a passionate kiss. Leaving her breathless he pulled away, just far enough to place his head to hers, "As soon as I can walk, we find that thing and ghost the fucker."

**-End Chapter Fourteen-**


End file.
